


lovesickness

by keijiscoffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Lovesickness, Lowercase, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiscoffee/pseuds/keijiscoffee
Summary: a short one shot narrating the possibly worse case of lovesickness you have for akaashi keiji.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 3





	lovesickness

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! here’s a little fluffy oneshot of akaashi keiji.
> 
> i love this man sm. i can’t help it.
> 
> anyways enjoy!
> 
> [note: lowercase intended]

_** lovesickness ** _

— it was the kind of sickness you could never be well from. it has no cure nor does it have any preventive measures. because once a person falls in love... _they fall in love hard._

that was the case for you and your deep affection for the pretty setter boy, _akaashi keiji._

sure he has that ethereal face, a face that never goes unnoticed, but what made you fall deeper with him was more than just that.

his constant aloof expression was your insignia for him, but when his face lits up during random and unique moments, you would catch yourself holding your breath.

his adorable mannerisms, such as fidgetting his fingers, running his hand through his hair, even his discrete smelling of his armpits – for hygienic purposes – have driven you mad.

> _ it’s a weird remark, and even a stalkerish act, one might say, nonetheless you just so happened to notice it. _

his solemn and calm voice that would sometimes echo through the court during matches, and sometimes in the school’s hallways when he’s scolding _‘bokuto-san.’_

it wasn’t infatuation at all though. you, yourself knows it’s more than that because you knew that even if he seems perfect, he was not entirely flawless.

he has the habit of overthinking too much to the point that his insecurities would get in the way of his matches or would lead to his foul moods.

his expressionless looks, even if it's very attractive, would mostly be intimidating and misunderstood. although sometimes it actually isn’t.

he wasn’t perfect. at all.

but he’s akaashi keiji.

his patience, understanding, manners, and just his personality overall, was enough to make up with the tiny flaws he has, which you see as little splashes of paint on a clean canvas.

> _ because that would even be considered as art itself. _

you remembered that one time when you entered the gym, a routine you have before going home, and it was one of the firsts that you saw akaashi practicing all alone.

unfortunately, that didn’t turn out as good as you would’ve hoped for. the ball he attempted to spike, flew right through the net, hitting you directly on your face. and just because fate was cruel like that, a nosebleed just had to follow up on one of your worst days.

fortunately, that was the day you met him. that was the moment you first laid eyes on the apathetic individual in front of you, who had a concerned expression plastered on his face.

before that incident, you only knew him through volleyball as the pretty-expressionless-setter-boy. heck, you weren’t even interested in him aside from the fact of how could he be so calm and collected at most times.

but after that incident, you saw a different and rare side of him. it wasn’t the greatest moments you have experienced, but it was enough to grow on you because guess what? he’s akaashi keiji.

after the incident, he brought you to the clinic, apologized how many times for his carelessness, treated you to ice cream, and walked you home. and that was the beginning of your admiration for him.

“hi love,” akaashi waved and jogged towards you, a towel in hand and a sheepish smile plastered on his face, “please?”

you chuckled at him and grabbed the towel from his hands, then wiped the sweat from his back, “you looked kind of lost a moment ago, is there something bothering you?” the oh-so-lovely boy asked you, concern lacing from his voice.

“mhm not really,” you admitted and he faced you.

cupping your cheeks, he stared directly into your eyes. his emerald-ocean eyes, which were mostly unreadable were now displaying varied emotions. but mostly leaning towards worry.

“did i do something wrong?” you rolled your eyes and chucked the towel at him.

“calm down keiji,” you laughed at him, “i was just thinking about the day i met you.”

“oh. why did you look so serious then?”

you smiled at him, “because,” you caressed his cheek, “i’m figuring out what do i feel for you.”

“oh, what do you feel then?” he frowned, and there go his fingers fidgetting because of anxiety.

“that i am sick,” his eyes widen for a millisecond before realizing your antics. a little smile played on his lips because of your silly stunt.

you laughed at him once more. you loved teasing him and obtaining such reactions from him, “silly keiji! ask me why,” and so he did.

“‘cause i’m pretty much lovesick for you,” then he laughed at your corny attempt.

that laugh— music to your ears, that curve on that thin lips, and those eyes squinting, forming their own smiles,

were mostly the cause of your uncurable-and-no-escaping lovesickness...

_...for akaashi keiji._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed reading this short one shot. leave a comment below if you have any requests, and a kudos would be greatly appreciated. ily!


End file.
